vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Angel Emfrbl/What urks me on youtube...
Lets make something clear, I've always known the issues with youtube and what people will do to get noticed, the gulliable types who take things the wrong way and and all this sort of thing. But what urks me has been always that 1 thing you can't do. So here the problem, I posted something on youtube which was correct, stating there is no american Voclaoid company making Vocaloids. VocaTone aside, because their not 100% american and seem to amount to just a PA group. I also pointed out that Voclaoid has been in America since 2004 because Leon and Lla were sold in America. The response I got was to be called one word; stupid. Riiiiight. So what makes me stupid exactly since nothing I said was wrong in my comment. And to top it off I then got several responses trying to correct me on VocaTone's involvement with Oliver and how he is theirs, no he is still PowerFX's vocaloid, they didn't get completely involved in his production. At the end of the day, Oliver is at the most half American and maybe not even that if we were to weigh in all the members working on him. Point is there is STILL no American company making vocaloids. And what about the Leon/Lola situation (I'm trying to work out why what made me stupid) thats also true... Yeah... So this is my big urk. You can say something completely true and no one believes you or because it contrasdicts what they think is Vocaloid, you can get really deep into arguments. On top of that, one post led me to recieve a PM from someone who had a go at me for something. Lets underline the problem; you have a limited amount of space to write everything you want in. Sometimes to say everything you therefore need to make several comments. you then can't edit those responses and are stuck with flat out deleting them to rewrite the comment (unless it a browser problem). To top it off, depending on the message someone can take the whole message out of context and you have trouble being taken as serious since the lmitations in place restrict you somewhat from saying everything you have to say. I said something on a MLP:FiS magic video and someone corrected me, except I already knew what to say its just they responded before I could correct myself and sort out the mistake in my typing I had made. I've had issues with youtube for a while now, hence why I rarely reply. In my early net days when youtube was first up, I did have some videos up, but after a personnel attack I removed my videos and I've never uploaded anything since. Considering my dyslexcia can be a bitch to deal with sometimes, youtube and I don't mix well at all... Now you know why I would ever have the issue I do have with it. Such, mistakes I can accept since youtube is the most common place for people to look at vocaloids its where their going to make a lot of their dumb mistakes with. But we can help to correct those mistakes. But the restrictions of youtube slow us down and sometimes back fire on us. ^_- Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/About Vocaloid Category:Blog posts/Real life